


Burned

by sunibean



Series: PowerPufftober [8]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, Powerpufftober, Powerpufftober2020, Pufftober, Pufftober2020, ending made me feel single
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: Brick accidentally burned Blossom and it's all his mind is thinking about.BURN | DAY 8 | REDS
Relationships: Brick/Blossom Utonium
Series: PowerPufftober [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948894
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Clown 9 year old brick not understanding his feelings.

He’d burned her when he was 9 and he swore to never do it again. 

He didn’t mean it, it just happened. He was sick and his powers went haywire and he burned her. She forgave him, being everything nice and all that. But the pain in her eyes hurt him and that hurt haunted him for a while. 

At the time, he didn’t understand why he hurt or cared about the puff, he was (as most citizens of the town called it) going through their enemies phase. 

“Why do I care,” nine year old Brick yelled into his pillow. 

He never actually apologized to her either, she just said it was fine and flew off. Maybe that’s why he was upset. He wasn’t used to being forgiven, at least that fast. 

Butch held his grudges, and it took a lot to get Boomer upset so he’d never had him mad at him.

“Maybe he’s on his time of the month” Butch *tried* to whisper, from outside his door. Boomer scoffed, muttering

“Pretty sure only girls get that” 

“What do you know” 

“More than you!” 

“Shut up!” Brick yelled, finally getting up from his bed. 

“You might be right, he might be on his time of the month”

Brick didn’t hear the rest of their conversation since he left his house. 

“Going for a walk!” 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<

He’s been walking around the park for the last 10 minutes, trying to get his mind off the fact that he just burned the pink puff.

Usually when you go to get things off your mind you avoid it with Brick’s luck, he ran right into the pink puff who was sitting under a tree. He don’t know what possessed him to go up and talk to her. 

“Hi” 

Blossom not even looking up at him, muttered a “Hello” 

“How’s your arm” Brick asked, sitting on the other side of the tree, most because of the fact that he didn’t want her to see his face starting to turn pin because of the embarrassment of the conversation. 

“..better” Blossom responded, he heard a shift meaning she moved some. 

After a pregnant pause, pinky paused and spoke up. “Are you okay?” 

Brick even though she couldn’t see him raised a brow, “why wouldn’t I” 

“You’re quiet.. More than usual” 

“I don’t talk much anyway, pinky” 

“Very true, but you seem to be biting your tongue. Usually you’re more… teasing or snarky” 

“Ouch, is that all you see me as?” Brick smirked. 

“See like that” Blossom muttered. 

“I’m fine, pinky” 

“Is this about my arm” Blossom finally asked. Brick tensed up but moved from the tree to face her. 

“Nope”

Blossom looked over to him. 

“Liar”

“Why would I lie?” Brick asked.

“You’re the type” 

“...The type” 

“To lie about how and what you’re feeling” 

She wasn’t wrong. 

“You’re not wrong” 

“But i’m also not right?” 

“Exactly, but I guess it takes one to know one” 

“What do you mean” Blossom turned finally facing him. 

“You lie about what you feel, so often you believe them” 

“Do not”

“You’re lying now” 

“When have I ever lied about how I felt?” 

“When I burned your arm, you said it was fine and forgave me. When you’re obviously a little mad about it” 

“So this is, what this is about” 

“It’s not!” 

“You’re lying again!” 

“So are you!”

“Why are we yelling!” 

“I don’t know!” 

“Then stop!”

“You stop!”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” 

“You hypocrite!” 

“I am not!” Blossom glared. 

“Look if you’re mad about your arm can you hit or yell at me about it. Cause, you’re messing with my head woman!” 

“I’m not mad,” Blossom shrugged. 

“Here we go again” 

“It was an accident” 

“And if it wasn’t?” 

“You didn’t do it on purpose, and I don’t think you would”

“But what if I did and something happened” 

“Are you scared, you could’ve hurt me” 

“I don’t get scared, and I technically already did hurt you” 

“You actually care that you could’ve hurt me” 

“Who said I cared” 

“Awe, you do have feelings” 

“I do not”

“I’m fine though, really” 

“Not that I care or anything. But are you sure” 

Blossom smiled, “yeah” 

“Stop looking at me like that” Brick narrowed his eyes at her.

“Like what?” 

“All innocent and sweet, you mind washing she demon” Brick closed his eyes, to stop looking at her. 

“I’m not looking at you that way” 

“Yes you are!” Brick yelled standing up. 

Blossom laughed as the red head flew back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Might go back and re edit this since I kind of rushed it in between homework.


End file.
